


Darkness

by inkandpencil



Series: Darkness [1]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Dark!Bunny, M/M, This is all Pooka-Curse's fault.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-01
Updated: 2013-03-01
Packaged: 2017-12-03 23:31:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/703896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkandpencil/pseuds/inkandpencil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You filthy beast!  Get away from him!” his Master ordered.  But he would not obey, not this time.  He merely snarled at his Master, clutching protectively at cool fabric covering cooler skin.  Pale skin, wasn’t it?  He had a vague memory that danced just out of reach of what the one who was his looked like.  Not that he could see beyond the blackness of his blind eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darkness

_Once again, this story was inspired by some of Pooka-Curse’s art._

 

That smell.

He knew that smell.

That smell belonged to the one who was **HIS**! He began to run through the dark tunnels, using his ears and nose to his advantage, as he had for so long now. His paws were soft on the dark dirt of the floors and walls, but made enough noise that he could sense out the walls. Before long, he heard the voice of his Master speaking to someone that wasn't him.

"...really think I will stop with just _him?_ " His Master laughed. "NEVER! You will ALL be MINE! And now that you're here, I can add to my colle- WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?!!"

He'd come out of the tunnel and followed his nose right to the one who was his, tackling him to the floor and shifting to protect him. He growled at his Master, blind eyes narrowed and ears back. He heard his Master back up several steps, heard the one who was his shift beneath him to look up at him.

"...Aster?" he heard His One breathe, but did not acknowledge it. His Master had threatened his mate. His **MATE!** That was not something he would allow.

"You filthy beast! Get away from him!" his Master ordered. But he would not obey, not this time. He merely snarled at his Master, clutching protectively at cool fabric covering cooler skin. Pale skin, wasn't it? He had a vague memory that danced just out of reach of what the one who was his looked like. Not that he could see beyond the blackness of his blind eyes.

"...no," he growled out, his voice rough from disuse. His Master gasped, as did his mate below him. He let his paw slide further around his mate's waist, not realizing that a small army of black eggs with green patterns like lightning stood between them and his Master as he pulled his mate up towards his chest.

"RABBIT! Release him this instant! **OBEY ME!** "

He felt cool fingers slide through the fur of his wrist as they wrapped around it. His Master wanted to harm his mate, to touch his mate. He would not allow this. He snarled, clutching his mate closer to his chest, getting a soft 'Oof!' from him, then turned and stalked away on three paws.

" **RABBIT!** GET BACK HERE!" his Master demanded. He turned his head and snarled over his shoulder. He sensed his Master's scythe as it formed from the darkness, and bolted down a tunnel, holding his mate tightly. He did not know where he was going to go, but his Master wanted to harm his mate and he would not allow that.

"Aster, the wall!" his mate said urgently. He did not sense a wall, so plowed through the black veil, out into the cold of the Winter's World. He made it a fair distance before misjudging and winding up in a deep snowbank, his mate laughing above him as he twisted around as they fell, cushioning his mate from the landing. His mate squirmed, not to get away, but to turn in his arms. He felt cold lips against his nose and his vision went _white._


End file.
